Harry Potter: Filling in the Gaps
by hhpforever
Summary: A different version of the period between DH and the Epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Could it Really Be Over?

All was silent on the seventh floor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Then the sound of footsteps penetrated the silence. A lone male walked towards the portrait of the Fat Lady, deep in thought. He paused a moment, looking longingly at the portrait, willing her to allow him entrance. 'Enter, my dear.' The portrait said as it swung inwards to reveal the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. Gratefully, he clambered through to reveal the familiarity of his house common room. There were very few signs of the battle that had taken place, with only a few broken windows to see. The man walked forward and sat on the red loveseat, which sat sedately in front of the fireplace. As he sat down, many memories rushed over him, both of his time at Hogwarts, and of the battle which took place just hours earlier. Then, sitting there, he broke down and cried. He cried for Tonks and Lupin, he cried for Colin Creevey, but most of all he cried for Fred Weasley, who had been like a brother to him since they met seven years ago.

He was still sobbing uncontrollably minutes later when the portrait hole opened once again. As he wept, a young woman sat on the loveseat next to him. He leant over and wrapping his arms around her neck, cried into her shoulder, while she joined him, lamenting the loss of their friends. Eventually their tears began to slow and in that moment, the young man looked into the eyes of the beautiful redhead who sat next to him. 'Ginny…' he began and faltered. It was now that Ginny Weasley spoke, 'It doesn't seem real, does it? Could it really be over?' Once again, the male was silent. Ginny asked again, 'Could it really be over, Harry?' Harry Potter managed to choke out 'yes' before once again being lost for words.

Several silent minutes passed before Harry spoke once again, 'Ginny, we… we need to talk.' She turned to him, and he began, 'I'm really sorry, I never should have broken it off between us. The whole time I was out there, I was thinking I had to survive. I kept going, not because I had to finish Voldemort, but because I could not die without you knowing that I truly love you. Truly, deeply and unconditionally love you.' Ginny pulled Harry in close and whispered in his ear, 'I know.' Harry was once again amazed at how well Ginny knew what he was thinking, he was sure that there had to be some kind of connection. Acting on an impulse he had had since he saw her in the Room of Requirement, he softly and tenderly kissed her on the lips. Then she was kissing him back, and the kiss quickly became more heated and passionate, each opening their mouths to the kiss, exploring. Harry broke it off, telling Ginny they had to stop before it got too heated. Ginny argued 'But I want it to get heated.' To which Harry responded 'So do I. Not in the middle of the common room though, anyone could walk in.' Ginny and Harry both began yawning, and they both decided to retire, Ginny following Harry to the boys dormitory.

As Ginny lay on Harry's bed, he made to lie on Ron's, when he heard a loud throat clearing which caused him to turn around. There was Ginny, lying to one side of the bed, patting it, as she said, 'Lie with me Harry, I won't bite.' He still looked a little unsure of himself, however, once Ginny removed her shirt showing a bright red bra and beautiful, shapely breasts, Harry gave in and removed his shirt as well, lying next to her, pulling the quilt over them. As he drifted of the sleep, Harry pulled Ginny closer and she fell asleep, her head resting in the crook of this shoulder.

***

Harry awoke the next morning to a male voice yelling at him.

'HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN BED WITH MY LITTLE SISTER?' He looked up sleepily and saw Ron standing there, looking ready to curse him. 'Shut up, Ronald. Please don't wake Ginny she needs her rest. This request too late, as Ginny stirred and asked groggily, 'What's hap'ning? Who's dead?' Absentmindedly stroking her hair, Harry answered 'No one, Gin, just your delightful brother giving us a wake up call. He's a bit annoyed with our choice of sleeping arrangements.' 'He's a filthy hypocrite. I wouldn't be surprised if he slept with our dear friend Hermione.' At this Ronald turned a brighter red than his hair (if that is possible), giving the overall impression of a carrot or tomato. Harry and Ginny giggled at this and Ron stormed down stairs, mumbling something about respecting privacy.

They went down to breakfast arm in arm, Ginny smiling radiantly as Cho Chang looked devastated, and Hermione was beaming. Arthur and Molly, soon arrived from the staff quarters where they had stayed the night. When Molly saw how close her youngest daughter was sitting to the hero of the wizarding world, she rushed over and excitedly asked if they were back together, to which they both replied in the affirmative. After both received bone-crushing hugs from Molly, Harry excused himself and went to discuss an idea he had had with Kingsley Shacklebolt and Headmistress McGonagall about a memorial for the fallen.

He quickly summarised his idea. 'So basically my idea is a stone obelisk listing the names of the fallen, surrounded by the tombs of those who died protecting the castle from Tom Riddle.' Both Kingsley and McGonagall thought this was a brilliant idea, and rushed off to ask the families of the deceased for permission for them to be buried here. All agreed and the memorial service happened two days later.

***

After the memorial service, the Weasleys, along with Harry and Hermione, returned to the Burrow, to begin the rest of their lives. The first dinner was a sombre affair without Fred, and throughout dinner, everyone present had a good cry, and by the end, everyone, even Mrs Weasley, was all teared out. Harry and Ginny were now dating again and were always together, enjoying the time they got together with the extra month's holiday. Harry reflected on how his life had changed since he was a first year. He used to dread summer holidays and would have killed for extra time at school, but now the prospect of extra time off was wonderful, as he now had a real family. There was four months until Ginny would return to Hogwarts, and Harry had decided that he would go back to Hogwarts in the same year has Ginny to get his N.E.W.T.S and Hermione would be joining him, now all he had to do was tell Ginny but he decided to wait until her birthday to surprise her.

The holidays passed slowly and eventually it came to August 11, Ginny's birthday. It was also, ironically the day that a Hogwarts owl turned up at the Burrow, to deliver school letters. When Ginny retrieved the mail, she saw birthday cards from her family and friends, the sifting through she found her Hogwarts letter, she also saw two other Hogwarts letters, and thinking there was a mistake, she checked the names. She read 'Hermione Granger, The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole' and then she let out a shriek of joy as she read 'Harry Potter, The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole'. When Harry came rushing to see what had happened he saw the Hogwarts letters and said 'I was wondering when they would come. I suppose the game is up, both Hermione and I are going to Hogwarts to do our N.E.W.T.S with you.' As he said this, he read his Hogwarts letter, in McGonagall's unmistakeable loopy writing.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are confirming that you will complete your N.E.W.T.S at Hogwarts, and have accepted that you will take seventh year, which you missed last year, over this school year. Please find enclosed your booklist. We are also pleased to announce that after much deliberation you have been appointed as Head Boy for this year. Please find enclosed your badge and directions to get into the Head Boy and Girls private common room/dormitory. For your information the Head Girl is Ms Ginny Weasley. The password for the Heads common room is Victory, although you and Ms Weasley can feel free to change it. We look forward to seeing you on September 1__st__, please remember the Heads must sit in the Prefects carriage and patrol the corridors for a period of time._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

Ginny read her letter and ran over to hug Harry. 'You're Head Boy, which means we get private rooms and a common room! This will be so much fun. It is a great surprise, Harry.' Everyone heartily congratulated Harry and Ginny, and in typical Mrs. Weasley style, she put on a feast and bought Harry and Ginny both new owls. Both were handsome barn owls. Harry named his Moony, in honour of Professor Lupin, and Ginny named hers Tonks, as a way of honouring two of their dead friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot!**

**Authors Note: Please please please read and review to let me know how i do  
**

**Chapter Two: Back to Hogwarts**

On September 1st, Harry, Hermione and Ginny stepped through the barrier on to Platform 9 ¾ to begin the journey to Hogwarts for their seventh year. Ginny was excited for two reasons, one Harry was now in the same year as she was and two, he was Head Boy and she was Head Girl. For the first time in his schooling, Harry did not have to find a compartment as he, Hermione and Ginny were all able to sit in the Prefects Carriage, where the three of them got a compartment to themselves. As usual the Hogwarts Express left promptly at 11 o'clock and began the long journey from London to Hogsmeade. Occasionally, one of them left to patrol the corridors, then came back. They changed into their robes and before long the train began to slow down as it pulled into Hogsmeade Station.

After the carriages took them to the front of the castle, the three of them walked into the Great Hall and in a touching moment, all the students and teachers rose in honour of three of the people responsible for the downfall of Tom Riddle. Harry was the first to recognise the two new teachers and he whispered excitedly to Ginny and Hermione, 'Look at the two new teachers! It's Bill and Percy!'

After the Sorting, Professor McGonagall stood up, and welcomed everyone to Hogwarts again. 'Welcome to our new students, and welcome back to our older ones. Before our feast begins I would like to welcome Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, who after taking time off last year to defeat Tom Riddle, have come back to complete their last year.' There was loud applause from everyone bar a few Slytherins. 'I would also like to welcome two new teachers to our staff. Incidentally they are brothers. Our new Head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration Professor, Percy Weasley and his brother, and our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Bill Weasley.' Once again, there was loud applause. After a delicious feast everyone retired to his or her dormitories, Harry and Ginny setting off, heading for the fifth floor. There they found a portrait of each of the founders, opposite the prefects' bathroom, Harry and Ginny stood in front of it and Ginny said 'Victory'. The portrait of Godric Gryffindor spoke 'Welcome new Heads of Hogwarts', and the portrait swung inwards and they entered their new home.

As they were both Gryffindors, the room was decorated in much the same way as the Gryffindor Common Room, with scarlet and gold hangings. Inside the common room there were two desks next to each other, a large fireplace, two armchairs and right in front of the fireplace, a scarlet loveseat. Harry and Ginny sat on the loveseat, talking about the upcoming year. Finally, they were too tired to keep talking, and they headed toward the doors leading towards the dormitories. As Ginny moved to go up to the Head Girl's dormitory, Harry pulled her in close and they walked together into the Head Boy's dormitory and sat down on the bed. 'We shouldn't share a bed during term you realise.' By way of answer, he pulled Ginny into a deep and passionate tongue kiss, and when he broke away he whispered 'Term doesn't start until tomorrow.' Then he kissed her again.

They both discarded their shirts and Harry pulled Ginny closer, and putting his hands behind her back, he unhooked her bra and slipped it off. He pushed her backwards onto the bed and as he kissed her, he rubbed and caressed her breasts and felt her nipples go hard, as a moan escaped from her mouth. In a moment of passion Ginny put her hand down Harry's pants and grabbed him somewhere he had only dreamed of, and as he moaned in pleasure, he begged her not to stop. He didn't know who shed their pants first, all he knew was the two of them were lying there, exploring, touching and learning. Then Ginny stared at him longingly and discarding her panties, spread her legs, inviting him in. He lost his boxers as quickly as he could, and slowly moved in. He struggled, taking it as slow as he could force himself, feeling how wet she was. Slowly he rocked back and forth, before she took control. 'This is too slow,' she said rolling him over so she was on top, and then she straddled him and said, 'this is how you do it.' All in an instant Ginny was riding him, bucking and rolling and soon they were both moaning and groaning in pleasure, as they came together, as one.

Ginny and Harry soon fell asleep together, in his bed. They woke early the next morning, to find both their robes inside Harry's room. They dressed themselves and walked out into their common room. As they walked out, Harry turned to Ginny and wished, 'I really wish our beds could be in one room.' Behind them then heard a whoosh and a soft thunk, and where there were two doors there was now only one. Harry tentatively opened it and there was a single dormitory with two beds pushed right up next to each other.

After this revelation, the pair walked down to breakfast, eagerly anticipating receiving their timetables for the year. As other students were entering the Great Hall, McGonagall began to hand out timetables, with the Head Boy and Girl receiving theirs first. Harry looked down at his.

_Timetable for Harry James Potter – Gryffindor_

_Monday: Double Charms Lunch Potions Transfiguration_

_Tuesday: Herbology DADA Lunch Free Potions_

_Wednesday: Charms Herbology Lunch Transfiguration DADA_

_Thursday: Herbology Free Lunch Potions Free_

_Friday:Transfiguration DADA Lunch Double Free_

_Teachers for Subjects are: Charms – F. Flitwick, Potions – H. Slughorn_

_Transfiguration – P. Weasley, Herbology – P. Sprout,_

_DADA – B. Weasley_

Harry was puzzled. He had not expected five free periods, let alone two in a row, but he was pleased to see that Ginny had exactly the same timetable, so they could spend time together during their free periods. Slowly the Great Hall filled and the bell went to signal the start of the first lesson of term.

**A/N: I'm having a little trouble uploading the next chapter, but I will upload as soon as it allows me. In the meantime, HP Filling in the Gaps and Double the Fun, my other fanfic, will be available at the Ginny Potter fansite  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here it is Chapter 3. It finally uploaded for me, it was a problem at my end!! So hope you enjoy it, let me know, and check out _Double the Fun_, my other AU fanfic!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot!  
**

Chapter Three – Triwizard Gathering

The first week of school had passed and everyone was quickly settling into the patterns of their timetables. Harry and Ginny, who were taking the same classes, as well as being Head Boy and Girl, were never seen to be apart, and there were many rumours that they were **never** apart. Everything was back to normal, but with Harry's luck, how long could it last?

Before breakfast on the second Monday of term, Headmistress McGonagall stood to address the students. 'Well everyone, before we tuck into this morning's breakfast, I have a rather important announcement. As many of you may remember, it has been four years since the most recent attempt at reviving the Triwizard Tournament, which once again failed due to deaths and injuries. In honour of this, the three Triwizard schools for a special gathering, prior to the Easter holidays. Rather than the dangerous tasks, the schools will participate in a gala ball, and a once off Quidditch tournament for the first time in history.' At this last comment, many, including Ginny and Harry, suddenly looked excited about this gathering. McGonagall cleared her throat, then continued, 'For this tournament, the members of staff voted on the team, and I signed off on it, so there will be no complaints! This team will commence training together after the regular Quidditch season and will take on the teams from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. I would now like to call on Madam Hooch to announce the team.'

The Hall was on tenterhooks as Madam Hooch stepped up to the podium to announce the team. 'The team chosen to represent Hogwarts in this tournament are: Chasers Ally Wright (Ravenclaw), Ginny Weasley (Gryffindor) and Demelza Robins (Gryffindor), Beaters James Hart (Slytherin) and Charles Johns (Hufflepuff), Keeper Virginia Jenkins (Ravenclaw), and the Hogwarts Quidditch Captain, the greatest Seeker to play at Hogwarts, even better than Charlie Weasley, from Gryffindor, Harry Potter. Could the team step forward to collect their badges please?' The seven players all moved to the front of the Hall to accept their badges, which said _Hogwarts Quidditch Team_, except for Harry's which said _Hogwarts Quidditch Captain_. As they took their seats, the Hall stood to applaud the team that would hopefully win the tournament.

For the rest of that day, everyone was buzzing about the gathering of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Harry and Ginny were among those who were most excited and were immensely looking forward to both the ball and the Quidditch tournament.

***

Sunlight filtered into the Head's dormitory as Harry and Ginny lay naked in one bed, once again having enjoyed a night of pleasure. It was Halloween, which for obvious reasons is not Harry's favourite holiday. He lay there realising that it had been eighteen years since Lord Voldemort had murdered his parents. It was a sombre occasion, but Harry intended on trying to enjoy the Halloween feast that evening. This also marked the first Halloween he would spend with Ginny as his girlfriend. With no classes because of the holiday, students were allowed to go down to Hogsmeade to celebrate. Harry, Ginny and Hermione walked down the main street of Hogsmeade and then Hermione squealed excitedly, as Ron turned the corner just in time for Hermione to throw herself into his arms, and plant a passionate kiss upon his lips. Harry and Ginny playfully made gagging noises, causing Hermione and Ron to break up, muttering about stupid brothers and sisters interrupting precious moments.

The quartet made their way into the Three Broomsticks, ordering four Butterbeers, before launching into a companionable silence in which the two couples revelled in being together, and with their friends, the team which had vanquished the Dark Lord and saved wizard and Muggle alike from what Voldemort could have brought. Harry was in a sombre mood, and everyone, especially Ginny, noticed. She started to ask him what was wrong, and then she realised the date, October 31st, how could she have been so thick? She pulled Harry to her helping him through what would be a hard day for him. The Butterbeer arrived and Ginny called for a toast, 'to the Golden Trio for ending the war, and to James and Lily Potter, who gave birth to my boyfriend here and gave their lives that he may live.' Ron and Hermione responded, as Harry tried to through his tears. He managed to say a broken thank you, for Ginny's kind words.

That night after the Halloween feast, reflected on all the things that had happened to him on Halloween since he was a child. The first flashback was of his screaming mother as Voldemort murdered her in cold blood, this then moved on to first year when he and Ron had saved Hermione from a troll, second year and the first attack of the basilisk, fourth year and the Triwizard Tournament, then the previous year holed up in a tent hidden in the countryside. He realised that he had really bad luck when it came to Halloween, well, at least when Voldemort had been alive. Now 'Old Voldie' was dead, Harry felt liberated and he realised that it was ok to be sad about the past, without dwelling too much on it. He and Ginny spoke long into the night about their pasts, present and future.

***

Midway through November, and Harry, Hermione and Ginny were enjoying the first extremely light snowfall of the year, as they made their way down to visit Hagrid, who had remained friends with them all since they first met seven or eight years ago. They found their friend sitting in his hut, enjoying a large brandy. ''Ello there, 'Arry, Ginny and 'Ermione' greeted Hagrid in his usual thick accent. 'How are things going for yer N.E.W.T.s?' he asked. 'Oh, everythings fine, Hagrid. Study has been hard, but it's overall pretty good' Harry began. 'It's a lot better than when the Carrows were around' continued Ginny. 'But, it's not the same without Ron here' finished Hermione. 'Yer know, I remember the firs' time I met all of yer. 'Arry, I met yer when yer were a little baby, then again when yer turned eleven. 'Ermione was in 'er firs' year and was friends with 'Arry and Ron, and you, Ginny, were 'ere at my hut, "explorin' the school", though I think you mighta bin wanting to meet our young Mr. Potter 'ere, eh?' Ginny blushed at Hagrid's words and said she might have been.

After meeting with Hagrid, the three of them trudged back up to the castle, and headed to the Great Hall for dinner.


End file.
